demon_hamsters_wikia_of_somesortfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathrus
Mathrus is a boss in Slender Fortress 2, currently residing in Demon Hamster's SF2 Server. Description Mathrus. A name that everyone in the MUGEN community knows. Even newcomers are concerned when hearing about this thing's name. During the early years after MUGEN's release, there were many fighters created for the engine, ranging from original characters, ports of fighting game characters, and other forms of media. Anything was nearly possible for MUGEN, hence it's name ("Mugen" is Japanese for "Infinite"). However, a few users decided that they want to see a fighter, but not just any fighter. A fighter who was impossible to defeat by normal means. Thus, certain characters such as A-Bomb, Omega Tom Hanks, Chuck Norris, etc. started to form. Even if such characters were not impossible to defeat, they were still extremely difficult to fight against, such as Zeeky H. Bomb and Rare Akuma (albeit certain characters are still needed in order to defeat this guy.) In a later year, a new monster steps out of the infernal pits, or where ever it came from, this beast was known as Crazy-Catastrophe. Holy crap was this thing powerful. Taking the form of Orochi, Crazy-Catastrophe had coding that was far more crazy (hence it's name) and powerful than average cheap characters. This thing was able to defeat even the most powerful cheap characters, such as Chuck Norris, especially when it's using it's 11/12 Palettes. Over the years, many more "cheapies" started to form, and Crazy-Catastrophe was no longer considered the most powerful (however that doesn't mean he's gotten any easier to defeat.) Most edits took the forms of Ronald McDonald, Colonel Sanders, and Orochi, with occasional edits of other characters, like Mario. This came to be known as the "Cheapie Wars" where cheapie creators create overly powerful characters in order to defeat eachother's cheapies. Many cheapies started using new tactics and coding in order to defeat the other cheapies. This has gotten to the point where such cheapies harm one's computer due to all of the malicious code used in some of them. Thankfully, these types of cheapies are extremely rare to find. However... this thing... emerges from whatever messed up form of reality it came from. This beast goes by the name Mathrus. It is considered to be THE MOST POWERFUL CHARACTER IN ALL OF MUGEN. Take a look back at some cheapies you thought were so powerful, nothing could beat them. Mathrus is already able to take such cheapies out with no effort in very'', I mean, VERY LITTLE'' time. ''Mathrus is the only known species of a cheapie tier known as "Dragon-Tier," which is said to be the most powerful and most dangerous form of cheapies ever, surpassing even Anti-Malware-Tier cheapies. According to rumors, Mathrus simply ''makes one's computer inoperable by any means. That's bad enough, right? Well, other rumors also state that Mathrus is not only capable of doing that... Oh no, it's able to outright control one's house power and spread to other networks. Some even consider Mathrus to be a "MAN Dragon-Tier." MAN is an abbreviation to "Metropolitian Area Network," which means, yes, Mathrus could control an '''ENTIRE' CITY'S NETWORK. However, this is most likely fake (then again, nobody on the planet seems to have Mathrus on their PC aside from the creator of it, well, if it even ''has a creator...) Mathrus seems to take form of a Felhunter from World of Warcraft albeit with a red filter. Mathrus' home dimension (if it even is it's home dimension) seems to be a dark forest with an orange sky. However, the screenshot of Mathrus may not even be the real thing. Nobody really knows what Mathrus' true form looks like. Only time will tell... In the present day, there is still not much known about Mathrus. However, there now exists a version of Mathrus. It is much less powerful than the real thing and many consider this version of Mathrus to be the "Lesser Mathrus." ...Hopefully this description is somewhat accurate. In Slender Fortress From what you've read. Mathrus is obviously going to be the most difficult, overpowered, unfair boss to ever walk in Demon Hamster's SF2 Server, surprassing even Jesus Hotrod and SaitAdmin. Essentially, it'll have buffed stats that are already overly enough to kill an entire team in a few seconds. It's kill_radius is large, but it's attack and static radius spans the entire map grid. It has insane walk and run speeds, many copies, insane teleport times and radiuses, and can even teleport behind players too! Even worse, Mathrus can spawn in proxies should it have difficulty finding players. These proxies are nigh-impossible to kill and will instantly kill RED players. There can be many proxies as well. There also exists a variant of Mathrus known as "Lesser Mathrus". This variant is significantly easier than the real one, lacking the insane stats. Be warned, as Lesser Mathrus' attack instantly kills. 'SO LIKE, IS THIS BOSS SUPPOSED TO BE IMPOSSIBLE?!?!?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT IT?!?!?!?!' Yes, and you're not really supposed to win against it. HOWEVER!!!! There is one possible way in beating Mathrus, but it involves extreme luck. #It has to be a special round, which occurs every 5 rounds. #The special round has to be Escape Tickets. This special round makes it so that when a player collects a page, they will automatically escape. #The boss must be the Mathrus, not the Lesser Mathrus. Chances of coming across that variant is slim, mainly because only admins can spawn it in. However, just because the chances are slim doesn't mean it's impossible to come across this beast. #'FIND A PAGE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BEFORE THE GRACE ENDS.' #When you do find a page, PICK IT UP! Once you do that, congratulations, you have the bragging rights, you've beat Mathrus at it's own game, you also killed your entire team (unless if someone else got a page as well)! Problem is, even this interpretation of Mathrus is nowhere near the power of the real one. But hey, at least you can say you've beaten the most difficult boss in the server and possibly the entirety of Slender Fortress 2. Trivia *The unofficial theme of this boss is "Cursed" by Jackal Queenston. **This was requested by one of Demon Hamster's friends. Cursed plays in a Geometry Dash level known as "Triple Six" created by Zylenox. Such music fits for Mathrus' power. *Mathrus' model is obviously the Felhunter from World of Warcraft. However, Mathrus lacks the weird flower things on it's back. **This is because it was both an error and personal preference. Error because Demon Hamster thought Mathrus lacked the flower things, but Mathrus ''does ''have those flower things on it's back in the fan image. Personal preference because Demon Hamster thought the flower things made Mathrus look goofy.